


【多妹】狐狸那时已经是猎人/二

by 12December_stardust7



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12December_stardust7/pseuds/12December_stardust7





	【多妹】狐狸那时已经是猎人/二

二

手臂绕过田野的腰身，李汭燦在黑暗中找寻到了田野的嘴唇，将他捞起来缠吻。欲望与欲望的痴缠中，理智不再有存在的意义，他们只管忘情亲吻与肆意抚摸，指尖螺旋的纹路划过哪里，欲火就灼烧到哪里。

直到彼此的皮肤都染上迷醉的粉色，李汭燦将自己从田野的身体中抽离，双手摁住了田野的双肩，好让田野像个明明才获了救却再次落水的人一般重新陷进柔软的枕头同被褥间。他又一次进入田野，可是还不够，他将田野的腿抬起放到了双肩上，几乎要将那具身体对折了，为了让自己成为对方唯一的支撑点，似乎怎么做都不够。莽撞却充满了技巧性的疯狂挺弄不够，勾起了耳旁一阵高过一阵的呻吟声也不够，田野像一个被包裹在无数层纸盒之下的礼物，只有付出了极致的耐心才有资格将他最后捧在手心。

“你听。”他说，舌尖沿着田野右耳的耳廓来回地舔舐，“听你自己的声音，以前你总咬着自己嘴唇不发出声音来，可是现在你叫的好大声，叫的好浪。”

“你的话怎么那么多？”身下的人丝毫不压抑语气里的嫌弃，只是毫无底气。他被捅进的太深，以至于李汭燦每一次呼吸都在搅动着他的五脏六腑，却还不愿在唇舌交锋上落人下风，他们之间的关系一直是这样，哪怕到了情欲吞噬空气的时刻也不忘要激怒对方。他还想要继续说，可是李汭燦突然停止了抽动，窗外的月光透进了房间，即使屋子里没有开一盏灯，他也能看见李汭燦此刻表情的变化，那是没有被情欲浸染的明亮眼神。

在那双眼睛的注视下，田野感受到自己原先挂在李汭燦肩上的腿被放了下来，随后是一双手轻柔的绕过了自己的腰，他有些迷惑，更多的是不知所措，只好乖顺地将脸埋向李汭燦的胸口。他尽力在脑海里检索着在他们相处的历史中是否也出现过这样的情景，大概是没有的，于是他更加迷茫了，迷茫到不知道什么时候双臂也环上了李汭燦的腰，他们紧紧相互倚靠着，沉默不语，只有胸腔里的两颗心脏跳动的震耳欲聋。

被月光炙烤地发烫了，李汭燦伸手用拇指和食指掐住了田野的下巴，逼迫田野抬头与自己对视。额头的刘海都被汗液浸湿了，发丝贴在眉骨上，面对这样的一张脸，心里很难不升腾起一些保护欲，因此他的声音极度温柔，哪怕正做着带有强迫意味的动作，他听起来也是一位与恋人满腔爱意相对的情人。“怎么样？喜不喜欢我送给你的礼物？喜不喜欢你的工作？”

礼物？工作？

田野咬着嘴唇想了几秒钟才反应过来李汭燦指的是先前吃饭时让自己看的那份关于一个画廊的文件。他原以为那只是富家少爷一时兴起搞出来了一个烂摊子，正愁找不到人为自己收拾时，恰巧想起了被自己包养的对象大学读的正是在国内就业前景一片黑暗的创意产业管理专业，干脆让他死马当活马医，也省得养个废物闲人。可现在李汭燦却这样真挚的、甚至是真挚到了教人迷惑的告诉他这是一份送给他的礼物，送礼物总是该有个什么名头的吧，可是对于李汭燦这样的人来说或许也不需要，开心便慷慨，愤怒便刻薄，该回应些什么呢？

他想，当然是喜欢的，怎么可能不喜欢。然而他还记得在他们开始这种关系的第三个月，李汭燦要去英国开会，也顺便带上了他。英国的夏天完全没有夏天的样子，风里带着潮气，六月份还要穿大衣，没有经历过的人很难相信。

人在异国他乡会油然生出一种惬意与自在，那天他们走过千禧桥，两个人少有的聊起天来，李汭燦对国内当下的创意产业环境嗤之以鼻，谈起田野当初选择这个专业时怀抱的理想态度更加不屑，以至于当田野为数码展厅里双屏放映的纪录片而感受深深震颤时，李汭燦也只是不冷不热地说了一句右边屏幕画面里的几个镜头是来源于育碧公司的游戏《看门狗》。

还有什么事情比自己的理想被人否定更加沮丧的事情吗？那时的田野盯着被自己咬的光秃秃的手指想，有的，就是要学会放下不必要的自尊。

因此他不知道自己是否该相信这真的是李汭燦心血来潮送给他的一份礼物，抑或是另一种提醒他该认清自己位置的手段。他正疯狂的回想过去专业课上老师为他们讲解的案例，他与同学一起去博物馆短暂实训的经历，他的心中已经有千万种关于那个写在文件里的、已经装修好了却还未正式开始运转的画廊的构想，然而现在他只能木讷的点点头，再而僵硬的去亲吻李汭燦的脸颊，尽量不带任何情绪的说一句，“别是又搞亏本了怕你哥哥骂你才教我去替你收拾烂摊子。”

李汭燦看着田野这副死鸭子嘴硬的模样觉得对方幼稚又可爱。明明就开心的不得了，明明已经休学了有大半年却还是会偷偷翻看专业书，明明家里就收集了许多博物馆的宣传手册，却还是要说出些刺人的话来。他抓住了田野的手腕，骨节分明，十指修长，即便被放在了已经勃起的阴茎上也像是在实践着某种荒诞的行为艺术。他说：“别装了，既然喜欢，那为了感谢我，就自己来动吧。”

果不其然。

田野早就被操透了，他们什么姿势也早就试过了，可田野在床上还是能像个未熟的芒果一样处处青涩。他跨坐在自己的腰上，湿润的洞穴对准了那根东西、狠狠的坐下去，又利落的将自己的身躯剥离，剥离到只留下一个顶端在洞穴的入口，再一次的将它纳入身体里。

在这张床上，在月亮的注视下，他们连成一体，而李汭燦是那个支点，他能够负担起田野全部的重量。一轮又一轮的凶猛快感里，那个洞穴成为了一个通道，引着他推平了田野内心花园的栅栏，他托举住了田野的大腿根部，在这个花园里横冲直撞，每顶弄一次，嘴唇便也要贴上一次。他意识到自己该占有田野，这是属于他的，他的田野，他不能将其一分一毫从自己手中流逝掉，怕是害怕田野闪躲似的，他还把田野箍的更紧了。

呻吟声逐渐变成尖叫，他明白田野快要高潮了，而他自己也是的，又是几下到最深处的侵犯，终于，他射进了田野的身体里。欲望得到释放后是浪潮般涌上的疲倦感，他闭上眼，凭借掌心的触感找到了田野的脸，胡乱的蹭了一会儿。田野像一条濒死的鱼，暴露在沙滩的阳光下，身体与骨骼都被沙粒硌着，他还想要再吻几下田野的脸颊，毕竟没有人会不喜欢那种果冻一样的触感。

只是田野早已没有了回应的力气，他满头满脸都是湿的，有汗水，也有唾液，李汭燦的吻又落下来，他一边急促的呼吸一边说，“李汭燦，你这个小畜生。”


End file.
